


AkaFuri

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Ending?, Implied Mind Break, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, poor kouki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro lies.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	AkaFuri

“I haven’t seen him.” The lie slipped out of his mouth so smoothly that everyone bought it. 

Of course they would. He was Akashi Seijuuro after all. A prodigy, in all aspects of the word. His words were absolute. So when he was asked during their senior years whether or not he’d seen the missing Furihata Kouki, he responded lied and everyone believed him.

It’s been three years and he’s been working while attending college. Arriving home, he sees his pet, naked and waiting for him. 

“Good boy,” the former Seirin point guard keened at the praise of his master.


End file.
